guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jioruji Derako
Who? Who will get the first post? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:25, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :25 minutes with no "First Spam!" I feel sorry for you Jio. --Macros 05:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::First spam RandomTime 06:30, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::To be completely fair, I've been really quiet on the wiki for the past... month maybe, so not too many people are keeping an attentive eye on my talk page. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:21, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah you have! I thought you fell off the face of the earth or something. So what have you been up to. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 16:26, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Keeping a fairly close eye on my watchlist, checking deletion/banning candidates, and mostly hanging out on Gaia and deviantART (and Bulbapedia, mainly because my admin duties there are minimal at best). Aside from that, I haven't been doing much, not even playing Guild Wars recently... (minor computer problems are to blame, I suppose.) :::::So I'm basically on hiatus from everything, everywhere, but still keeping an eye on everything. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:31, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Don't worry; you'll always be one of the many on my Watchlist :P You just happened to archive when I slept (well, woke up and went to school more likely). --- -- (s)talkpage 19:36, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::To be fair, I did archive at an ungodly hour of the night, here... hell, I'm pretty sure I even picked a crappy time for Europeans as well. Results of a sleepless night, in an attempt to end my sleepless nights (so far it's worked, depending on when I wake up tomorrow). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:34, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I apply that theory/therapy myself, too. Just go to bed around 10 o'clock... in the morning. And continue staying up long untill you're back at a normal time to go to bed. And try to keep it there... But that's hard if you have a tendency to skip a night's sleep. And, there's another LAN party coming up this weekend (in fact, tonight it begins :P ), and that means a LOT of WC III TFT and CS. And very little sleep. Oh well, I'll have to live with it I suppose :D --- -- (s)talkpage 11:25, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well, my plan worked so far; I woke up before my alarm (alarm was set for eight thirty, but I woke up at six thirty). :::::::::It's generally not my favorite method of fixing my schedule, if I can, I prefer to just go to bed early. But there's a point where that just doesn't work. And it's even worse if I somehow get in a slightly depressed mood, because sitting awake in bed for hours does not help me in that regard. :::::::::But I'm quite proud of myself! I managed to go for twenty-eight straight hours yesterday. Scary part; at about the twelve-hour mark, I was nearly falling asleep standing up, and by the twenty-four-hour mark, I felt like I'd just got up. Hell, I had trouble going to sleep (bouncing around my room). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:58, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::28 hours is a poor record to break :P Congrats on breaking the off-beat schedule, I suppose ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 13:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Sadly, I don't think I actually broke any record of mine with that. I'm almost positive I've broken thirty hours once or twice. (but I was tired at the time, so I can't tell.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I can say with fair certainity (is that even a word? ) that I've a record of at least 38 hours ^^' LAN weekends with a lot of snacks and cola makes you forget to sleep... --- -- (s)talkpage 15:19, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::While "Certainity" isn't a word, "Certainty" is. I believe that's what you were aiming for. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:26, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I can tell you a bit about the weirdness at twenty-four hours. As you probably know, the body is subconsciously governed by biological patterns called circadian rhythms. Whether or not you've gotten any rest, you will feel more alert at the time when your body is used to waking up. It's called the second wind effect. 05:31, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... That would probably be why I always get drowsy at about 8pm, because when I used to work 1st shift, I would always go to bed by 9pm to be up by 5am. Working at 10pm is so god awful.-- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 05:34, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yeh, otherwise known as your "biological clock". I've been getting up at nine a.m. lately, and I'm waking up tired... going to bed at midnight, and feeling all fresh and energetic. It's fading slightly though, as my body gets used to my new schedule. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 14:31, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but I've been working 3rds on and off for 3 years... and straight for about a year... so, I should be "used" to it by now... my body is just stubborn. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 14:36, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::There was a point where I ''did wake up feeling energetic, so I know it's possible. :D I've just been on a nocturnal schedule for a long time, so it'll take a bit of work to get off that "setting". Doing active things early in the day (I enjoy bicycle rides) is a good way of telling your body "hey, time to wake up". --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:40, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:28, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Hi my dearest Geo It is your stalker, coming to wish you a happy twentieth birthday. It is a leap from your teenage years and your childhood, to adulthood. Those years will be left behind, but you must never grow out of your fun. You might delve deeper into work now, but never stop learning. You might seek out new relationships, but don't forget to maintain the old ones. With my best wishes for your future, -- Nova 02:17, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Hello and welcome to the 'Wiki! and a happy birthday to you, Jio. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:19, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::Happy birthday? 16:22, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::Happy birthday jio :) --Shadowcrest 22:10, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Aw, crap. Maintain the old ones, you say? But I was so looking forward to just dropping all you annoying people and starting anew. It's my usual routine, every ten years, to start fresh. Restart. Revert to my ten-year-old self and begin anew. ::::...I may have revealed too much. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:57, 26 June 2008 (UTC)